Five Nights at Freddy's: Ghost
by Yamaduki
Summary: The five missing children have possessed the animatronics in order to pursue their murderer. They continuously murder night shift employees in order to feed their will to kill. Will their spirits ever be put to rest?
1. Prologue

-Prologue

*June 26, 1985*

Another ordinary day at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The kids were watching the animatronics play their songs and cheering them on. The main three, Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken, and the lead singer, Freddy Fazbear held special places in the children's hearts. Some of the kids wandered around Pirate's Cove, playing with another animatronic named Foxy the Pirate, which also entertained the children for their young lives.

Five kids, three boys and two girls that were all siblings, were in front of the stage. An ominous figure appeared behind the curtain, resembling a dark purple Freddy Fazbear. It motioned to one of the boys to come backstage. The little five year old followed the Shadow Freddy costume to a secret room, with spare parts and extra animatronic costumes.

The child looked around in confusion. Before he knew it, a knife was in his chest and his body was stuffed inside of a Foxy suit. The Shadowy figure headed back behind the stage curtains. It motioned towards a little girl, as the child followed the false animatronic. The knife used on the boy was stabbed into the eight year old's back. She was stuffed into a Chica costume, while blood leaked from the body.

Another child was lured to the back, a 4 year old boy. His throat was slit and the body was stuffed into a Bonnie suit. Then a 6 year old girl, stabbed in the stomach and was stuffed into a Golden Freddy suit.

The last of the five siblings wandered to the back room. The deathly shadow cornered the last child, a 3 year old boy, as he let out a scream before he was stabbed in the eye. The shadow stuffed the body into a Freddy Fazbear suit.

As the scream happened, an employee ran to where it was heard. A purplish glow came from the back room, where a guy in purple stood. He attempted to jump out of the window, but police caught up with him and he was arrested. The children were never found, but after the incident, the animatronics acted strange around adults, and nearly aggressive around staff.

The animatronics' servos locked up, and were left to roam at night, with the children's spirits possessing them. They killed numerous people to feed their urges to kill. Their spirits longed to kill their murderer, and to keep children safe from them.

Freddy's was known as haunted after that. Nearly 100 deaths occurred at the pizzeria. Up until one fateful week several years later...


	2. The Bite

*November 13th, 1987*

It was a week after the grand reopening of Fazbear's Pizza, and nearly two and a half years since the Missing Children Incident. The security guard, Jeremy Fitzgerald, looked at the clock. 6 AM. He leaned back in his chair, and sighed in relief. Today was the day he would finally be moved to the day shift, and wouldn't have to fear about what he believed were "possessed robots."

Jeremy walked out of the office, and moved the animatronics back to their appropriate places. As he tried to move Toy Bonnie, the animatronic placed its paws on Jeremy's shoulders and tried to push him backwards. Jeremy quickly found the switch on the side of the animatronic to shut him off. He breathed heavily from a bit of fear, and moved Toy Bonnie back to the show stage with Toy Freddy and Toy Chica.

The manager came through the doors around 8 AM. He looked around, seeing that there were no dead bodies.

"So you managed to survive, eh?" The manager said. "I wouldn't be able to last."

"The past week has been a living hell," Jeremy spoke. "Ten animatronics and barely any protection. Just that mask in there to ward them off. Doesn't work on Foxy or the Puppet, and I can't tell what I'm doing with that thing on me, so I gotta take it off, then Freddy decides to wander back there and pops outta nowhere and I nearly shit my pants!"

The manager did nothing but stare at Jeremy dead in the eyes. He finally spoke nervously, "So, your job today is to watch the animatronics during a birthday party. Make sure they don't act weird, yet they already are around adults and staff. I think someone screwed up their facial recognition."

Jeremy nodded. He sweeped the floors in the party rooms, then double checked the animatronics to make sure they were in the right areas.

He walked to Kid's cove to make sure there wans no candy or food stuck on the floor. All clear. He turned on the light to see if Toy Foxy, otherwise known as The Mangle, was there. The nearly broken animatronic was missing.

He looked at the clock again. 10 AM. The party would start in a half hour. Jeremy needed to find Mangle as soon as possible for the toddlers. He checked the party rooms, the hallways, and even the vents. Nothing.

He heard the doors open and the laughter of children. Mangle would have to be found later. Jeremy served the kids pizza and kept a close eye on the animatronics, as well as trying to look for Mangle. He served a group of girls some pizza, then heard a radio interference. He walked around trying to look for it, and walked onto the show stage with the other animatronics.

He looked back and forth, up and down for the noise. When he looked above him one more time, Mangle was hanging from the ceiling, staring at Jeremy dead in the eyes. He tried to run, but Mangle swept down at Jeremy's forehead, stabbing him with its sharp teeth.

Mangle's teeth drove straight into Jeremy's skull, and as it pulled out, the frontal lobe of his brain was pulled away as well. Blood spattered everywhere, while small chunks of skin flew onto the floor. Jeremy let out a bloodcurdling scream, as the kids were crying, begging to leave. Paramedics arrived, and took Jeremy away. He barely survived, and was never the same after that day. Another employee told the manager that he thought the animatronics' AIs were malfunctioning.

"No," the manager said quietly. "They are not broken." He paused for a minute, as the employee had a confused look on his face. The manager spoke again, "They are possessed."


	3. Flashback: Part I

Jeremy's life had flashed before his eyes before he was bitten. He was unconscious, as he lay on the hospital bed he was on. Parts of Mangle's teeth remained inside of his brain.

The past few days was just a faint memory.

*November 7, 1987*

Jeremy had just arrived home from the store, carrying a heavy bag of groceries. As he was putting them away, his phone rang. The number spelled 1-800-FAZBEAR. He let out a huge sigh in nervousness then answered the call.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hello Jeremy," said another voice over the speaker. "As the manager of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, I'm proud to congratulate you on your application. You got the job. Please come by around 4 PM to pick up your uniform and be here by 10:00 tonight."

Jeremy thanked him and looked at the clock. 3:30 PM. He needed to get there as quickly as possible. He grabbed his keys and made his way there.

He arrived at the pizzeria at 3:55. He walked into the doors to see Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the Bunny, and Chica the Chicken playing songs onstage. He walked near Kid's cove, where kids were kicking and ripping apart what looked like a white, mangled Foxy.

He found the manager in the office, and retrieved his uniform. He headed back home to get ready for the night.

Later on, around 9:30, he drove back to the pizzeria to get ready to start his shift. When he arrived, there were kids leaving as other staff members were cleaning the floors.

It was 11:30 by the time they were gone. Jeremy sat down at the desk, wondering what everything was for. He saw a monitor, a flashlight, and a Freddy Fazbear head.

The clock struck midnight as a phone nearby rang. Jeremy answered it, while the guy told him what to do.

He understood what the objects were for now. He pulled up the monitor only to realize that Toy Bonnie had gone missing.


End file.
